I Go Where Ever You Will Go
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de The Calling. Ran le abre su corazón a ¿Conan? R


I Go Where ever You Will Go

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, no la canción me pertenecen, yo solo los convino.

-bla, bla- lo que dice un personaje

Este es un song fic – one shot. Es algo raro, se trata de una noche que Ran le dice algo a Conan mientras el duerme, ¿qué será? Lean y lo sabrán.

_**Where ever you will go (The Calling)**_

_So lately  
been wondering  
who will be there to take my place  
when im gone  
you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face_

-Hola Conan. ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que bien estas dormido y no creo que me escuches, eso no me importa solo necesito desahogarme un poco.

¿Sabes? Ya se que eres Shinichi Kudo y lo de la organización, el otro día escuche una conversación entre Haibara y Agase.

_if a greater wave shall fall  
yeah fall upon us all  
yeah between the sand and stone  
could you make it on your own_

-Ya se que yo no debía enterarme por que es peligroso, por que saben lo que significo para ti. Pero no lo hice a propósito, hubiese preferido enterarme por ti. No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie. En canto a nosotros, eso es más complicado, no creas que no te perdono, al principio estaba furiosa pero luego lo medité y llegué a la conclusión que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, así que no te culpo.-

_chorus  
if i could  
then i would  
ill go wherever you will go  
way up high   
or down low  
ill go wherever you will go_

-Si solo pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma, créeme lo haría, es más mañana hablaré con Jodie estoy segura que ella sabe quien eres, no? Cool Guy. Ya se no quieres que me meta, pero por eso te lo digo mientras duermes para que no me detengas.-

_Then maybe  
i'll find out  
the way to make it back someday  
to watch you  
to guide you  
through the darkest of your day_

-Quizás quien te dice encuentre yo a la organización y pueda volverte a tu estado normal. Pero ten algo seguro no voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos llorando sola en mi habitación esperando que el gran detective termine con los malos, yo te ayudaré, como pueda, pero lo haré. Lucharé contra el mismísimo infierno por mi amor por ti aunque no se si tu sientas lo mismo por mí.-

_if a greater wave shall fall  
yeah and fall upon us all  
then i hope there's someone out who  
can bring me back to you_

-Que sentirás por mi, yo te amo, pero tú sentirás lo mismo. Espero que sí pero sino no importa seremos buenos amigos. ¿Qué opinas?-

_chorus  
if i could  
then i would  
i'll go wherever you will go  
way up high  
or down low  
i'll go wherever you will go_

-Bueno ya no te molesto más, solo quiero que sepas, que esteré siempre contigo, lo sepas o no y sobre todo lo quieras o no.-

_  
run away with my heart  
run away with my hope  
run away with my love_

-Ran- susurró el pequeño durmiente- yo te amo…

_i know now  
just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart  
in your mind  
i'll stay with you  
for all of time_

-Que, estas despierto- en ese momento el pequeño suelta un sonoro ronquido- Uff… no solo habla dormido, por poco. Pero me lo ha dicho, dormido y con el cuerpo de un niño pero se que me ama y eso me da más valor para luchar por el, por mí y por nosotros.-

Dicho esto la joven se retira a su cuarto con la cómoda sensación de haberse sacado un peso de encima.

_chorus  
if i could  
then i would  
i'll go wherever you will go  
way up high  
or down low  
i'll go wherever you will go_

En ese momento, el pequeño que se suponía estaba dormido se incorpora en su cama y sonríe aunque tuviese sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se queda quieto un rato mirando a la nada. Cuando cree que su "amiga" duerme, se levanta y va a su cuarto.

-Ran, lo siento, me hubiese gustado decírtelo con mi cuerpo normal, pero no podía dejar que te vallas creyendo que solo te quiero como amiga. Eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi sol, mi ángel. Si eres un ángel, solo un ángel es capaz de dar todo de sí como tú lo haces por mí sin que yo lo merezca.-

_if i could turn back time  
i'll go wherever you will go  
if i could make you mine  
i'll go wherever you will go  
i'll go wherever you will go_

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás jamás me hubiese metido por aquel callejón y nunca jamás me separaría de ti. Te amo Ran.-

El pequeño Lugo de esto se va a dormir también más tranquilo, ahora la que tiene lágrimas en los ojos y fingía dormir era la joven. Ahora ambos sabían la verdad pero no se la dirían de frente hasta que esa pesadilla que empezó en Tropical Land terminara.

N/a.: Hola, que les pareció?. El otro día escuche la canción y se me ocurrió esto. Se la dedico a toda le gente ya sea poca o mucha que creen como yo que Ran sabe todo pero no se lo dice a Shinichi por que espera que el lo haga. Espero que le guste dejen rewiews para hacerme saber que opinan.


End file.
